The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the twelfth and special episode of Happy Peep "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". Plot (At Night at Esequiel's Nest Site) *Esequiel: *sleeping* I'm never getting old with my first invention. *Josesito: Hey Esequiel. *Esequiel: What? *Josesito: Come over here. There something awazing at the sky and it's no joke. *Esequiel: What? But i though were enemies. *Josesito: Were not anymore. I'm sorry. But, i want to be friends with you. *Esequiel: Ummmm..... okay. Give it a go. *Josesito: Come on. Let's go. (In the plain of Paulet Island, Esequiel and Josesito are walking together) *Esequiel: So where should we have come? *Josesito: I don't know. *Esequiel: Maybe, i saw something great about the lazy weddell seal. *Josesito: No, it's about the sky. *Esequiel: Oh. (When Esequiel and Josesito are looking at the sky in the bridge of light, the song "Ends of the Earth" by Lord Huron begin to play) *Esequiel: Wow. *Josesito: That what i'm telling you. *Esequiel: Really? *Josesito: Yeah. *Esequiel: So, let's check it out. *Josesito: Alright! (When Esequiel and Josesito are walking, they went to the snowy section to see the beautiful ice as the lazy weddell seal is sleeping. Fishes underwater is seen looking at the bridge of light. Crabs underwater are also looking at the clams and eels. Esequiel and Josesito are walking and looking at the stars on the nightsky as they watched the light moving into rainbow colors. Esequiel and Josesito saw a fixed bridge with many stones blocking the sea path to the ocean.) *Esequiel: They fixed it! *Josesito: It What Do We Care. (Sea lions on the ice floats are watching the light happily as Esequiel and Josesito siting together in peace. As the song ends, meanwhile at Adélie Inventions Corp.) *Worker: What a good day. *Mr. Leandro: So Cristopher, what is your plan? *Mr. Cristopher: I would know that Esequiel touched one of your inventions. *Mr. Leandro: I see. *Mr. Cristopher: So tell me what are we gonna do with our first plan? *Mr. Leandro: We will learn Esequiel power level of what he is doing right now. *Mr. Cristopher: Do you used to have a mate? *Mr. Leandro: Yes but she died when she was eaten by a leopard seal. *Mr. Cristopher: That's okay, you can do whatever you want to stop Esequiel. *Mr. Leandro: That's nice. (Leandro and Cristopher walked to the computer room to check Esequiel's skills) *Mr. Leandro: Seems to be much better from singing and fighting. *Mr. Cristopher: We wouldn't stopped that. *Mr. Leandro: Now, those leopard seals would help me to stop Esequiel by soon. *Mr. Cristopher: Seems a bit right. (Back at the beach of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: This day is fun! *Josesito: Yeah. *Esequiel: I heard that a shooting star was appearing to us. *Josesito: I wished that Paulet Island become popular than Cape Adare. *Esequiel: It wouldn't be a fun day for us. *Josesito: I like to see that. (Years later, Esequiel is now a teenager and he and his parents are going to Paulet Island All-Grade School to sent him off to 9th Grade) *Josesito: So, were ready Esequiel. *Esequiel: I'm on it. *Timo: Your going to be okay son. *Lucrecia: Keep up the good work you have. *Esequiel: I will mom. (At school, Esequiel and Josesito are in inventing class of their first period) *Esequiel: *whispering* I made one before. *Invention Teacher: Hello class. Welcome to Inventing Class, today, we will invent something great for your partner. And, you will decide of what would you start making about? *Josesito: This is going to be fun. *Esequiel: Yeah, i miss all of my teachers including Mrs. Emila. *Invention Teacher: Boys. Get back to work. *Josesito: Right. *Esequiel: So, what are we gonna do? *Josesito: We should invent something sweet. *Esequiel: Alright. *Josesito: So, meet me after school today. *Esequiel: Okay. (After School, Esequiel and Josesito are in the plain section of Paulet Island) *Esequiel: Hey Josesito, i have a surprise for you. *Josesito: What is it? *Esequiel: Remember in Inventing Class? We created a SUPER DRILL! *Josesito: Cool. *Esequiel: So this drill machine can dig up to many hours whatever you want to do. *Josesito: But how are we gonna fit there? *Esequiel: I will create my tickle lab here so i don't have to sleep in the middle of the night ever again. *Josesito: Alright! *Esequiel: Here we go! (Now, Esequiel begins to start drilling the whole underground to create his lab. He uses one of his tools to make the lab metal. Josesito begin to spray the floor, while Esequiel paint the walls and build an elevator. After doing all of this, Esequiel is now done, doing his tickle lab.) *Josesito: We did it! *Esequiel: I should call it "Esequiel's Tickle Lab". *Josesito: I think, you have a home now. *Esequiel: I know. (Esequiel and Josesito went to the elevator and enter the lab to see the stuff they packed) *Josesito: Remember the Ice Tickle Torture 5000? *Esequiel: Yeah. *Josesito: I think, you packed for hold. *Esequiel: Well, i'm going to make the best tickle torment in the universe and i will be one of the best tickle inventors on Paulet Island. *Josesito: Let's give it a go. *Esequiel: Alright! (Esequiel begins to work on his secret tickle project. Josesito begins to set the tools up for the torment while Esequiel worked on his tickle table. They were doing the kit for a long time and now, it's done.) *Josesito: Hard work. Very hard work. *Esequiel: Ready for a quick surprise? *Josesito: What is in the blanket? *Esequiel: I will introduce you. The SUPER TICKLE TORMENT 9000! Known as the S.T.T.9000. *Josesito: Cool. Give it a try. *Esequiel: Let's see how its work. *Josesito: You bet my friend. (Josesito set the six tickle hands and tickle Esequiel everywhere) *Esequiel: Pretty good. Hahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Josesito: It's WORKING! *Esequiel: When Graduation Day starts, i will bring this machine to the party. *Josesito: Well, all of the seniors have to graduate first before us. *Esequiel: Well, the Freshmans are going to be the last ones to graduate after them. *Josesito: Your right. For Your Information, you have to get the good grades before passing everyone out. *Esequiel: And your father is also an elder that lead the entire island out. *Josesito: You bet about this. TO BE CONTINUED Previous: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 2 Next: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 4 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep